


Drastic

by DisasterJones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Makeup, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterJones/pseuds/DisasterJones
Summary: Yeah, just a touch wouldn’t hurt. Nothing too drastic. Subtle. Soft. Easy.He can do easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



Maybe just a little bit of eyeliner. 

Dan’s spindly fingers nervously twirled the liquid eyeliner over and over as he considered it. He’d never worked with the stuff before, but… It couldn’t be that hard, right? And besides, if it helped...

Yeah, just a touch wouldn’t hurt. Nothing too drastic. Subtle. Soft. Easy.

He can do easy.

Taking a deep breath, he uncapped the applicator lid and looked himself in the mirror. Standing upright and without hesitation, he stuck the brush tip to his upper lid and made a quick thin swipe across. Not allowing himself the opportunity to process it, he quickly mirrored the same motions as best he could across his other eye.

There!

The stroke didn’t look great, but it was a start. A little choppy, but for the most part he’d kept it to the lash line.

Tiny victories, he reminded himself.

Pulling his eyelid taut with his free hand, he carefully filled in the gaps, fighting against his rebelling lashes as they bounced and shied away from the brush tip.

The fight took him longer than he’d ever admit to anyone, but he finally subdued his eyelids enough to get a thin layer of eyeliner applied. He scanned himself finally, wondering if it was worth it.

Fuck yeah. Oh, _fuck yeah._

Suzy always said Dan had the face for makeup, but he didn’t understand what she meant until he was finally putting it on himself. His skin and facial structure had made it fairly easy to apply, and he looked hot. Like way hot. Like a ‘I’d fuck the shit outta me even though I’m not into dudes’ kinda hot. He could work with that.

He made a few sultry faces at himself in the mirror, really trying to sell the handsome subtly-brooding-rockstar thing.

Oh, but..

His eyes flitted back and forth between themselves in the glass, careful scrutiny slowly drawing them into a squint.

Shit.

Confident brows plummeted into a scowl as he realized that he was barely uneven. But it was uneven enough. He leaned in close to the mirror to get a better look, silently cursing the way light works and the fact that it became harder to see.

He held his breath, pressing the brush tip to his lackluster eye, and gnawed silently at his lip as he swept a tiny sliver across his eyelid-

A text message interrupted him - the loud clattering of his phone vibrated against marble countertop, echoing off the walls and startling him so much he full-body jumped.

Fuckin... Dammit.

He could practically cry.

A giant black streak dug into the side of his face and dragged up to his temple, disappearing into his mess of curls.

He tossed the applicator onto the counter with a frustrated sigh and picked up his phone, realizing the message was from Holly. His heart both fluttered and sank; he was glad to be hearing from her, but he was gonna miss their reservations at this rate.

But the message she’d sent brought him to his knees with laughter, so hard he was squeaking. 

The text read, “I can’t believe I’m going to miss dinner because of this,” followed by the image of Holly’s deadpan expression in her bathroom, holding the camera above her head to showcase a rainbow-colored counter and several suspiciously-saturated birds.

“Rain check?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://sindoo.tumblr.com/post/159097828128/microstory-prompts-commanderbang-11)


End file.
